Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνίστριες
Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνίστριες Academy Award for Best Actress thumb|250px|[[Τιμή με Βραβείο Oscar.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος ηθοποιών βραβευμένων με Βραβείο Oscar. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Οσκαρίστες" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Oscar". Κατάλογος Following the Academy's practice, the films below are listed by year of their Los Angeles qualifying run, which is usually (but not always) the film's year of release. For example, the Oscar for Best Actress of 1999 was announced during the award ceremony held in 2000. Winners are listed first in bold, followed by the other nominees. 1920s *'1927–1928 Janet Gaynor - ''Seventh Heaven' as '''Diane', Street Angel as Angela, and Sunrise as The Wife - Indre ** Louise Dresser - A Ship Comes In as Mrs. Pleznik ** Gloria Swanson - Sadie Thompson as Sadie Thompson *'1928–1929 Mary Pickford - ''Coquette' as '''Norma Besant' ** Ruth Chatterton - Madame X as Jacqueline Floriot ** Betty Compson - The Barker as Carrie ** Jeanne Eagels - The Letter as Leslie Crosbie (posthumous nomination) ** Bessie Love - The Broadway Melody as Hank Mahoney 1930s *'1929–1930 Norma Shearer - ''The Divorcee' as '''Jerry Bernard Martin' ** Nancy Carroll - The Devil's Holiday as Hallie Hobart ** Ruth Chatterton - Sarah and Son as Sarah Storm ** Greta Garbo - Anna Christie as Anna Christie and Romance as Madame Rita Cavallini ** Norma Shearer - Their Own Desire as Lucia 'Lally' Marlett ** Gloria Swanson - The Trespasser as Marion Donnell *'1930–1931 Marie Dressler - ''Min and Bill' as '''Min Divot, Inkeeper' ** Marlene Dietrich - Morocco as Mademoiselle Amy Jolly ** Irene Dunne - Cimarron as Sabra Cravat ** Ann Harding - Holiday as Linda Seton ** Norma Shearer - A Free Soul as Jan Ashe *'1931–1932 Helen Hayes - ''The Sin of Madelon Claudet' as '''Madelon Claudet' ** Marie Dressler - Emma as Emma Thatcher Smith ** Lynn Fontanne - The Guardsman as The Actress *'1932–1933 Katharine Hepburn - ''Morning Glory' as '''Eva Lovelace' ** May Robson - Lady for a Day as Apple Annie ** Diana Wynyard - Cavalcade as Jane Marryot *'1934 Claudette Colbert - ''It Happened One Night' as '''Ellie Andrews' ** Grace Moore - One Night of Love as Mary Barrett ** Norma Shearer - The Barretts of Wimpole Street as Elizabeth Barrett *'1935 Bette Davis - ''Dangerous' as '''Joyce Heath' ** Elisabeth Bergner - Escape Me Never as Gemma Jones ** Claudette Colbert - Private Worlds as Dr. Jane Everest ** Katharine Hepburn - Alice Adams as Alice Adams ** Miriam Hopkins - Becky Sharp as Becky Sharp ** Merle Oberon - The Dark Angel as Kitty Vane *'1936 Luise Rainer - ''The Great Ziegfeld' as 'Anna Held' ** Irene Dunne - ''Theodora Goes Wild as Theodora Lynn ** Gladys George - Valiant Is the Word for Carrie as Carrie Snyder ** Carole Lombard - My Man Godfrey as Irene Bullock ** Norma Shearer - Romeo and Juliet as Juliet - Daughter to Capulet *'1937 Luise Rainer - ''The Good Earth' as '''O-Lan' ** Irene Dunne - The Awful Truth as Lucy Warriner ** Greta Garbo - Camille as Marguerite Gautier ** Janet Gaynor - A Star Is Born as Esther Victoria Blodgett, aka Vicki Lester ** Barbara Stanwyck - Stella Dallas as Stella Martin 'Stell' Dallas *'1938 Bette Davis - ''Jezebel' as '''Julie Marsden' ** Fay Bainter - White Banners as Hannah Parmalee ** Wendy Hiller - Pygmalion as Eliza Doolittle ** Norma Shearer - Marie Antoinette as Marie Antoinette ** Margaret Sullavan - Three Comrades as Patricia 'Pat' Hollmann *'1939 Vivien Leigh - ''Gone with the Wind' as 'Scarlett O'Hara' ** Bette Davis - ''Dark Victory as Judith Traherne ** Irene Dunne - Love Affair as Terry McKay ** Greta Garbo - Ninotchka as Nina Yakushova 'Ninotchka' Ivanoff ** Greer Garson - Goodbye, Mr. Chips as Katherine 1940s *'1940 Ginger Rogers - ''Kitty Foyle' as '''Kitty Foyle' ** Bette Davis - The Letter as Leslie Crosbie ** Joan Fontaine - Rebecca as The Second Mrs. de Winter ** Katharine Hepburn - The Philadelphia Story as Tracy Lord ** Martha Scott - Our Town as Emily Webb *'1941 Joan Fontaine - ''Suspicion' as '''Lina McLaidlaw Aysgarth' ** Bette Davis - The Little Foxes as Regina Giddens ** Olivia de Havilland - Hold Back the Dawn as Emmy Brown ** Greer Garson - Blossoms in the Dust as Edna Kahly Gladney ** Barbara Stanwyck - Ball of Fire as Katherine 'Sugarpuss' O'Shea *'1942 Greer Garson - ''Mrs. Miniver' as 'Mrs. Miniver' ** Bette Davis - ''Now, Voyager as Charlotte Vale ** Katharine Hepburn - Woman of the Year as Tess Harding ** Rosalind Russell - My Sister Eileen as Ruth Sherwood ** Teresa Wright - The Pride of the Yankees as Eleanor Twitchell *'1943 Jennifer Jones - ''The Song of Bernadette' as 'Bernadette' ** Jean Arthur - ''The More the Merrier as Constance "Connie" Milligan ** Ingrid Bergman - For Whom the Bell Tolls as María ** Joan Fontaine - The Constant Nymph as Tessa Sanger ** Greer Garson - Madame Curie as Marie Curie *'1944 Ingrid Bergman - ''Gaslight' as '''Paula Alquist Anton' ** Claudette Colbert - Since You Went Away as Mrs. Anne Hilton ** Bette Davis - Mr. Skeffington as Fanny Trellis ** Greer Garson - Mrs. Parkington as Susie 'Sparrow' Parkington ** Barbara Stanwyck - Double Indemnity as Phyllis Dietrichson *'1945 Joan Crawford - ''Mildred Pierce' as '''Mildred Pierce Beragon' ** Ingrid Bergman - The Bells of St. Mary's as Sister Mary Benedict ** Greer Garson - The Valley of Decision as Mary Rafferty ** Jennifer Jones - Love Letters as Singleton/Victoria Morland ** Gene Tierney - Leave Her to Heaven as Ellen Berent Harland *'1946 Olivia de Havilland - ''To Each His Own' as '''Miss Josephine 'Jody' Norris' ** Celia Johnson - Brief Encounter as Laura Jesson ** Jennifer Jones - Duel in the Sun as Pearl Chavez ** Rosalind Russell - Sister Kenny as Sister Elizabeth Kenny ** Jane Wyman - The Yearling as Orry Baxter *'1947 Loretta Young - ''The Farmer's Daughter' as '''Katrin Holstrom' ** Joan Crawford - Possessed as Louise Howell ** Susan Hayward - Smash-Up, the Story of a Woman as Angelica 'Angie' / 'Angel' Evans Conway ** Dorothy McGuire - Gentleman's Agreement as Kathy Lacy ** Rosalind Russell - Mourning Becomes Electra as Lavinia Mannon *'1948 Jane Wyman - ''Johnny Belinda' as '''Belinda McDonald' ** Ingrid Bergman - Joan of Arc as Joan of Arc ** Olivia de Havilland - The Snake Pit as Virginia Stuart Cunningham ** Irene Dunne - I Remember Mama as Martha 'Mama' Hanson ** Barbara Stanwyck - Sorry, Wrong Number as Leona Stevenson *'1949 Olivia de Havilland - ''The Heiress' as '''Catherine Sloper' ** Jeanne Crain - Pinky as Patricia 'Pinky' Johnson ** Susan Hayward - My Foolish Heart as Eloise Winters ** Deborah Kerr - Edward, My Son as Evelyn Boult ** Loretta Young - Come to the Stable as Sister Margaret 1950s *'1950 Judy Holliday - ''Born Yesterday as Emma 'Billie' Dawn **Anne Baxter - All About Eve as Eve Harrington **Bette Davis - All About Eve' as '''Margo Channing' **Eleanor Parker - Caged as Marie Allen **Gloria Swanson - Sunset Boulevard as Norma Desmond *'1951 Vivien Leigh - ''A Streetcar Named Desire' as 'Blanche DuBois' **Katharine Hepburn - ''The African Queen as Rose Sayer **Eleanor Parker - Detective Story as Mary McLeod **Shelley Winters - A Place in the Sun as Alice Tripp **Jane Wyman - The Blue Veil as Louise Mason *'1952 Shirley Booth - ''Come Back, Little Sheba' as '''Lola Delaney' ** Joan Crawford - Sudden Fear as Myra Hudson ** Bette Davis - The Star as Margaret Elliot ** Julie Harris - The Member of the Wedding as Frances 'Frankie' Addams ** Susan Hayward - With a Song in My Heart as Jane Froman *'1953 Audrey Hepburn - ''Roman Holiday' as '''Princess Ann' ** Leslie Caron - Lili as Lili Daurier ** Ava Gardner - Mogambo as Eloise Y. Honey Bear Kelly ** Deborah Kerr - From Here to Eternity as Karen Holmes ** Maggie McNamara - The Moon Is Blue as Patty O'Neill *'1954 Grace Kelly - ''The Country Girl' as '''Georgie Elgin' ** Dorothy Dandridge - Carmen Jones as Carmen Jones ** Judy Garland - A Star Is Born as Vicki Lester (Esther Blodgett) ** Audrey Hepburn - Sabrina as Sabrina Fairchild ** Jane Wyman - Magnificent Obsession as Helen Phillips *'1955 Anna Magnani - ''The Rose Tattoo' as '''Serafina Delle Rose' ** Susan Hayward - I'll Cry Tomorrow as Lillian Roth ** Katharine Hepburn - Summertime as Jane Hudson ** Jennifer Jones - Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing as Dr. Han Suyin ** Eleanor Parker - Interrupted Melody as Marjorie 'Margie' Lawrence *'1956 Ingrid Bergman - ''Anastasia' as '''Anna Koreff / Anastasia' ** Carroll Baker - Baby Doll as Baby Doll Meighan ** Katharine Hepburn - The Rainmaker as Lizzie Curry ** Nancy Kelly - The Bad Seed as Christine Penmark ** Deborah Kerr - The King and I as Anna Leonowens *'1957 Joanne Woodward - ''The Three Faces of Eve' as '''Eve White / Eve Black / Jane' ** Deborah Kerr - Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison as Sister Angela ** Anna Magnani - Wild Is the Wind as Gioia ** Elizabeth Taylor - Raintree County as Susanna Drake ** Lana Turner - Peyton Place as Constance MacKenzie *'1958 Susan Hayward - ''I Want to Live!' as 'Barbara Graham' ** Deborah Kerr - ''Separate Tables as Sibyl Railton-Bell ** Shirley MacLaine - Some Came Running as Ginnie Moorehead ** Rosalind Russell - Auntie Mame as Mame Dennis ** Elizabeth Taylor - Cat on a Hot Tin Roof as Margaret 'Maggie the Cat' Pollitt *'1959 Simone Signoret - ''Room at the Top' as '''Alice Aisgill' ** Doris Day - Pillow Talk as Jan Morrow ** Audrey Hepburn - The Nun's Story as Sister Luke (Gabrielle van der Mal) ** Katharine Hepburn - Suddenly, Last Summer as Violet Venable ** Elizabeth Taylor - Suddenly, Last Summer as Catherine Holly 1960s *'1960 Elizabeth Taylor - ''BUtterfield 8 as Gloria Wandrous''' ** Shirley MacLaine - The Apartment' as '''Fran Kublick' ** Greer Garson - Sunrise at Campobello as Eleanor Roosevelt ** Deborah Kerr - The Sundowners as Ida Carmody ** Melina Mercouri - Never on Sunday as Ilya *'1961 Sophia Loren - ''Two Women' as '''Cesira' ** Audrey Hepburn - Breakfast at Tiffany's as Holly Golightly ** Piper Laurie - The Hustler as Sarah Packard ** Geraldine Page - Summer and Smoke as Alma Winemiller ** Natalie Wood - Splendor in the Grass Wilma Dean 'Deanie' Loomis *'1962 Anne Bancroft - ''The Miracle Worker' as 'Annie Sullivan' ** Bette Davis - ''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? as Baby Jane Hudson ** Katharine Hepburn - Long Day's Journey Into Night as Mary Tyrone ** Geraldine Page - Sweet Bird of Youth as Alexandra Del Lago ** Lee Remick - Days of Wine and Roses as Kirsten Arnesen Clay *'1963 Patricia Neal - ''Hud' as '''Alma Brown' ** Leslie Caron - The L-Shaped Room as Jane Fossett ** Shirley MacLaine - Irma la Douce as Irma La Douce ** Rachel Roberts - This Sporting Life as Margaret Hammond ** Natalie Wood - Love with the Proper Stranger as Angie Rossini *'1964 Julie Andrews - ''Mary Poppins' as 'Mary Poppins' ** Anne Bancroft - ''The Pumpkin Eater as Jo Armitage ** Sophia Loren - Marriage Italian Style as Filumena Marturano ** Debbie Reynolds - The Unsinkable Molly Brown as Molly Brown ** Kim Stanley - Séance on a Wet Afternoon as Myra Savage *'1965 Julie Christie - ''Darling' as '''Diana Scott' ** Julie Andrews - The Sound of Music as Maria von Trapp ** Samantha Eggar - The Collector as Miranda Grey ** Elizabeth Hartman - A Patch of Blue as Selina D'Arcy ** Simone Signoret - Ship of Fools as La Contessa *'1966 Elizabeth Taylor - ''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?' as '''Martha' ** Anouk Aimée - A Man and a Woman as Anne Gauthier ** Ida Kaminska - The Shop on Main Street as Rozalie Lautmann ** Lynn Redgrave - Georgy Girl as Georgy ** Vanessa Redgrave - Morgan! as Leonie Delt *'1967 Katharine Hepburn - ''Guess Who's Coming to Dinner' as '''Christina Drayton' ** Anne Bancroft - The Graduate as Mrs. Robinson ** Faye Dunaway - Bonnie and Clyde as Bonnie Parker ** Edith Evans - The Whisperers as Maggie Ross ** Audrey Hepburn - Wait Until Dark as Susy Hendrix *'1968 Barbra Streisand' - Funny Girl as Fanny Brice and Katharine Hepburn - The Lion in Winter as Eleanor of Aquitaine ** Patricia Neal - The Subject Was Roses as Nettie Cleary ** Vanessa Redgrave - Isadora as Isadora Duncan ** Joanne Woodward - Rachel, Rachel as Rachel Cameron *'1969 Maggie Smith - ''The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie' as 'Jean Brodie' ** Geneviève Bujold - ''Anne of the Thousand Days as Anne Boleyn ** Jane Fonda - They Shoot Horses, Don't They? as Gloria Beatty ** Liza Minnelli - The Sterile Cuckoo as Mary Ann 'Pookie' Adams ** Jean Simmons - The Happy Ending as Mary Wilson 1970s *'1970 Glenda Jackson - ''Women in Love' as '''Gudrun Brangwen' ** Jane Alexander - The Great White Hope as Eleanor Backman ** Ali MacGraw - Love Story as Jennifer Cavalleri ** Sarah Miles - Ryan's Daughter as Rosy Ryan ** Carrie Snodgress - Diary of a Mad Housewife as Tina Balser *'1971 Jane Fonda - ''Klute' as '''Bree Daniels' ** Julie Christie - McCabe & Mrs. Miller as Constance Miller ** Glenda Jackson - Sunday Bloody Sunday as Alex Greville ** Vanessa Redgrave - Mary, Queen of Scots as Mary, Queen of Scots ** Janet Suzman - Nicholas and Alexandra as Empress Alexandra / Alix of Hesse Darmstadt *'1972 Liza Minnelli - ''Cabaret' as '''Sally Bowles' ** Diana Ross - Lady Sings the Blues as Billie Holiday ** Maggie Smith - Travels with My Aunt as Augusta Bertram ** Cicely Tyson - Sounder as Rebecca Morgan ** Liv Ullmann - The Emigrants as Kristina *'1973 Glenda Jackson - ''A Touch of Class as Vickie ** Ellen Burstyn - The Exorcist' as '''Chris MacNeil' ** Marsha Mason - Cinderella Liberty as Maggie Paul ** Barbra Streisand - The Way We Were as Katie Morosky ** Joanne Woodward - Summer Wishes, Winter Dreams as Rita Walden *'1974 Ellen Burstyn - ''Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore' as '''Alice Hyatt' ** Diahann Carroll - Claudine as Claudine ** Faye Dunaway - Chinatown as Evelyn Cross Mulwray ** Valerie Perrine - Lenny as Honey Bruce ** Gena Rowlands - A Woman Under the Influence as Mabel Longhetti *'1975 Louise Fletcher - ''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest' as 'Nurse Ratched' ** Ann-Margret - ''Tommy as Nora Walker Hobbs ** Isabelle Adjani - The Story of Adele H. as Adèle Hugo a.k.a. Adèle Lewry ** Glenda Jackson - Hedda as Hedda Gabler ** Carol Kane - Hester Street as Gitl *'1976 Faye Dunaway - ''Network' as '''Diana Christensen' ** Marie-Christine Barrault - Cousin, cousine as Marthe ** Talia Shire - Rocky as Adrian Pennino ** Sissy Spacek - Carrie as Carrie White ** Liv Ullmann - Face to Face as Dr. Jenny Isaksson *'1977 Diane Keaton - ''Annie Hall' as '''Annie Hall' ** Anne Bancroft - The Turning Point as Emma Jacklin ** Jane Fonda - Julia as Lillian Hellman ** Shirley MacLaine - The Turning Point as Deedee Rodgers ** Marsha Mason - The Goodbye Girl as Paula McFadden *'1978 Jane Fonda - ''Coming Home' as '''Sally Hyde' ** Ingrid Bergman - Autumn Sonata as Charlotte Andergast ** Ellen Burstyn - Same Time, Next Year as Doris ** Jill Clayburgh - An Unmarried Woman as Erica ** Geraldine Page - Interiors as Eve *'1979 Sally Field - ''Norma Rae' as '''Norma Rae Webster' ** Jill Clayburgh - Starting Over as Marilyn Holmberg ** Jane Fonda - The China Syndrome as Kimberly Wells ** Marsha Mason - Chapter Two as Jennie MacLaine ** Bette Midler - The Rose as Mary Rose Foster 1980s *'1980 Sissy Spacek - ''Coal Miner's Daughter' as 'Loretta Lynn' ** Ellen Burstyn - ''Resurrection as Edna Mae McCauley ** Goldie Hawn - Private Benjamin as Pvt. Judy Benjamin ** Mary Tyler Moore - Ordinary People as Beth Jarrett ** Gena Rowlands - Gloria as Gloria Swenson *'1981 Katharine Hepburn - ''On Golden Pond' as '''Ethel Thayer' ** Diane Keaton - Reds as Louise Bryant ** Marsha Mason - Only When I Laugh as Georgia ** Susan Sarandon - Atlantic City as Sally Matthews ** Meryl Streep - The French Lieutenant's Woman as Sarah / Anna *'1982 Meryl Streep - ''Sophie's Choice' as '''Sophie Zawistowski' ** Julie Andrews - Victor/Victoria as Victoria Grant, aka Count Victor Grezhinski ** Jessica Lange - Frances as Frances Farmer ** Sissy Spacek - Missing as Beth Horman ** Debra Winger - An Officer and a Gentleman as Paula Pokrifki *'1983 Shirley MacLaine - ''Terms of Endearment' as '''Aurora Greenway' ** Jane Alexander - Testament as Carol Wetherly ** Meryl Streep - Silkwood as Karen Silkwood ** Julie Walters - Educating Rita as Rita ** Debra Winger - Terms of Endearment as Emma Greenway Horton *'1984 Sally Field - ''Places in the Heart' as '''Edna Spalding' ** Judy Davis - A Passage to India as Adela Quested ** Jessica Lange - Country as Jewell Ivy ** Vanessa Redgrave - The Bostonians as Olive Chancellor ** Sissy Spacek - The River as Mae Garvey *'1985 Geraldine Page - ''The Trip to Bountiful' as '''Carrie Watts' ** Anne Bancroft - Agnes of God as Mother Miriam Ruth ** Whoopi Goldberg - The Color Purple as Celie Johnson ** Jessica Lange - Sweet Dreams as Patsy Cline ** Meryl Streep - Out of Africa as Karen Blixen *'1986 Marlee Matlin - ''Children of a Lesser God' as '''Sarah Norman' ** Jane Fonda - The Morning After as Alex Sternbergen ** Sissy Spacek - Crimes of the Heart as Rebecca 'Babe' / 'Becky' Magrath Botrelle ** Kathleen Turner - Peggy Sue Got Married as Peggy Sue Bodell ** Sigourney Weaver - Aliens as Ellen Ripley *'1987 Cher - ''Moonstruck' as '''Loretta Castorini' ** Glenn Close - Fatal Attraction as Alex Forrest ** Holly Hunter - Broadcast News as Jane Craig ** Sally Kirkland - Anna as Anna ** Meryl Streep - Ironweed as Helen Archer *'1988 Jodie Foster - ''The Accused' as '''Sarah Tobias' ** Glenn Close - Dangerous Liaisons as Marquise Isabelle de Merteuil ** Melanie Griffith - Working Girl as Tess McGill ** Meryl Streep - A Cry in the Dark as Lindy Chamberlain ** Sigourney Weaver - Gorillas in the Mist as Dian Fossey *'1989 Jessica Tandy - ''Driving Miss Daisy' as '''Daisy Werthan' ** Isabelle Adjani - Camille Claudel as Camille Claudel ** Pauline Collins - Shirley Valentine as Shirley Valentine-Bradshaw ** Jessica Lange - Music Box as Ann Talbot ** Michelle Pfeiffer - The Fabulous Baker Boys as Susie Diamond 1990s *'1990 Kathy Bates - ''Misery' as 'Annie Wilkes' ** Anjelica Huston - ''The Grifters as Lilly Dillon ** Julia Roberts - Pretty Woman as Vivian Ward ** Meryl Streep - Postcards from the Edge as Suzanne Vale ** Joanne Woodward - Mr. and Mrs. Bridge as India Bridge *'1991 Jodie Foster - ''The Silence of the Lambs' as 'Clarice Starling' ** Geena Davis - ''Thelma & Louise as Thelma Dickinson ** Laura Dern - Rambling Rose as Rose ** Bette Midler - For the Boys as Dixie Leonard ** Susan Sarandon - Thelma & Louise as Louise Sawyer *'1992 Emma Thompson - ''Howards End' as '''Margaret J. 'Meg' Schlegel' ** Catherine Deneuve - Indochine as Eliane ** Mary McDonnell - Passion Fish as May-Alice Culhane ** Michelle Pfeiffer - Love Field as Lurene Hallett ** Susan Sarandon - Lorenzo's Oil as Michaela Odone *'1993 Holly Hunter - ''The Piano' as '''Ada McGrath' ** Angela Bassett - What's Love Got to Do with It? as Tina Turner ** Stockard Channing - Six Degrees of Separation as Louisa 'Ouisa' Kittredge ** Emma Thompson - The Remains of the Day as Mary Kenton ** Debra Winger - Shadowlands as Joy Gresham *'1994 Jessica Lange - ''Blue Sky' as '''Carly Marshall' ** Jodie Foster - Nell as Nell Kellty ** Miranda Richardson - Tom & Viv as Vivienne Haigh-Wood ** Winona Ryder - Little Women as Jo March ** Susan Sarandon - The Client as Reggie Love *'1995 Susan Sarandon - ''Dead Man Walking' as 'Sister Helen Prejean' ** Elisabeth Shue - ''Leaving Las Vegas as Sera ** Sharon Stone - Casino as Ginger McKenna ** Meryl Streep - The Bridges of Madison County as Francesca Johnson ** Emma Thompson - Sense and Sensibility as Elinor Dashwood *'1996 Frances McDormand - ''Fargo' as '''Marge Gunderson' ** Brenda Blethyn - Secrets & Lies as Cynthia Rose Purley ** Diane Keaton - Marvin's Room as Bessie ** Kristin Scott Thomas - The English Patient as Katharine Clifton ** Emily Watson - Breaking the Waves as Bess McNeill *'1997 Helen Hunt - ''As Good as It Gets' as '''Carol Connelly' ** Helena Bonham Carter - The Wings of the Dove as Kate Croy ** Julie Christie - Afterglow as Phyllis Mann ** Judi Dench - Mrs. Brown as Queen Victoria ** Kate Winslet- Titanic as Rose DeWitt Bukater *'1998 Gwyneth Paltrow - ''Shakespeare in Love' as '''Viola De Lesseps' ** Cate Blanchett - Elizabeth as Elizabeth I ** Fernanda Montenegro - Central do Brasil as Dora ** Meryl Streep - One True Thing as Kate Gulden ** Emily Watson - Hilary and Jackie as Jacqueline du Pré *'1999 Hilary Swank - ''Boys Don't Cry' as 'Brandon Teena' ** Annette Bening - ''American Beauty as Carolyn Burnham ** Janet McTeer - Tumbleweeds as Mary Jo Walker ** Julianne Moore - The End of the Affair as Sarah Miles ** Meryl Streep - Music of the Heart as Roberta Guaspari 2000s *'2000 Julia Roberts - ''Erin Brockovich' as 'Erin Brockovich' ** Joan Allen - ''The Contender as Sen. Laine Hanson ** Juliette Binoche - Chocolat as Vianne Rocher ** Ellen Burstyn - Requiem for a Dream as Sara Goldfarb ** Laura Linney - You Can Count on Me as Samantha 'Sammy' Prescott *'2001 Halle Berry - ''Monster's Ball' as '''Leticia Musgrove' ** Judi Dench - Iris as Iris Murdoch ** Nicole Kidman - Moulin Rouge! as Satine ** Sissy Spacek - In the Bedroom as Ruth Fowler ** Renée Zellweger - Bridget Jones's Diary as Bridget Jones *'2002 Nicole Kidman - ''The Hours' as 'Virginia Woolf' ** Salma Hayek - ''Frida as Frida Kahlo ** Diane Lane - Unfaithful as Connie Sumner ** Julianne Moore - Far from Heaven as Cathy Whitaker ** Renée Zellweger - Chicago as Roxie Hart *'2003 Charlize Theron - ''Monster' as 'Aileen Wuornos' ** Keisha Castle-Hughes - ''Whale Rider as Paikea Apirana ** Diane Keaton - Something's Gotta Give as Erica Barry ** Samantha Morton - In America as Sarah ** Naomi Watts - 21 Grams as Cristina Peck *'2004 Hilary Swank - ''Million Dollar Baby' as '''Maggie Fitzgerald' ** Annette Bening - Being Julia as Julia Lambert ** Catalina Sandino Moreno - Maria Full of Grace as María Álvarez ** Imelda Staunton - Vera Drake as Vera ** Kate Winslet - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind as Clementine Kruczynski *'2005 Reese Witherspoon - ''Walk the Line' as 'June Carter' **Judi Dench - ''Mrs. Henderson Presents as Laura Henderson **Felicity Huffman - Transamerica as Bree **Keira Knightley - Pride and Prejudice as Elizabeth 'Lizzie' Bennet **Charlize Theron - North Country as Josey Aimes *'2006 Helen Mirren - ''The Queen' as 'Queen Elizabeth II' **Penélope Cruz – ''Volver as Raimunda **Judi Dench – Notes on a Scandal as Barbara Covett **Meryl Streep – The Devil Wears Prada as Miranda Priestly **Kate Winslet – Little Children as Sarah Pierce *'2007 Marion Cotillard – ''La Vie en Rose' as 'Edith Piaf' **Cate Blanchett – ''Elizabeth: The Golden Age as Queen Elizabeth I **Julie Christie – Away from Her as Fiona Anderson **Laura Linney – The Savages as Wendy Savage **Ellen Page – Juno as Juno MacGuff *'2008 **Anne Hathaway – ''Rachel Getting Married as Kym **Angelina Jolie – Changeling as Christine Collins **Melissa Leo – Frozen River as Ray Eddy **Meryl Streep – Doubt as Sister Aloysius Beauvier **Kate Winslet – The Reader as Hanna Schmitz Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βραβεία Oscar *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνιστές *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Πρωταγωνίστριες *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνιστές *Ηθοποιοί Οσκαρίστες Δευτεραγωνίστριες Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * *